


Art for encore.

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod





	Art for encore.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [encore.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741630) by [tarantism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantism/pseuds/tarantism). 



 

**Digital art inspired by 'encore.'**

_by:[@ceru_svt](https://twitter.com/ceru_svt)_

 

 

 

For the future.


End file.
